


故地重回

by Dabchick101



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabchick101/pseuds/Dabchick101
Summary: 英军撤离，殖民地独立之后，谢伊曾化名回过达文波特。他的商路网络从七年战争之初建立到现在，隶属于他或与他有合作的商贩遍布欧、美、亚三大洲。当看到一个驻扎在达文波特的手下人邀请他前去看看时，谢伊动了心思。他想去看看这个杀死了海瑟姆的人，他的儿子，他想做个了结。





	故地重回

**Author's Note:**

> 很多人设想过如果谢伊和康纳相见会是怎样的情形，也有很多人讨论谢伊和康纳决斗谁能幸存。这只是我设想的一种两人相见的场景，会发生什么事。（排版不太好，首行我现在还不知道应该怎么缩进2字符，以后知道了会修正）

离开这里有多久了？35？或者36年？踏上岸之后，他觉得目之所及的一切都是那么的熟悉，却又是那么的陌生。三十多年了，达文波特发生了很多变化，但仍有那么多的事物还维持着它原来的样子。  
谢伊一路跟着手下人来到了他的临时住所，那是一家酒馆的客房，不大，却也舒适。噢……这家酒馆一定是在他离开之后才开的，他的脑袋里没有任何关于这家酒馆的记忆。他的身手或许不如以前灵活，脑袋却没受太大影响。  
“先生，这段时间您就住在这里，有什么需要找我或者找楼下酒馆主人都行，您看还有什么吩咐？”  
“不，没有了，谢谢你。”  
“这不算什么，先生。”那人明显的有些紧张。说真的，谁知道他只是在日常的贸易汇报中随口提了一句，整个贸易网络的老大竟然真的会同意来他驻扎的达文波特转转呢？  
谢伊显然也感受到了面前这人的局促，冲他笑了笑。“你不用紧张，放松点，我又不会咬人。”  
那人稍微松了口气。  
“这段时间你忙你的，不用在意我。我只是听很多人提起，说这里的村落很是繁荣，环境也很好，就想趁着我这把老骨头还能走得动的时候来这里看看。平日里我自己走走就好。”  
“好的，先生。”那人笑了一下，带上门出去了。  
这么快已经三十多年过去了，他从这里离开之后，接连刺杀了肯瑟苟沃斯，霍普和路易·尤瑟夫·高缇耶，和连恩一起从高空摔下却幸存，帮助英国对抗法国，赢得七年战争的胜利，再接着，被派去寻找那个盒子，在美洲、欧洲甚至亚洲徘徊了十余年，最终在巴黎杀死多里安拿到那个该死的盒子，这些都好像就发生在昨天一样。但是今天，这片土地上却发生了翻天覆地的改变。英国人走了，殖民地独立，而海瑟姆……海瑟姆死了。

接下来几天天气不错，谢伊每天沿着新开的或老旧的道路，骑马，步行，去到一个个他熟悉，或陌生的地方，听居民们的邻里长短，听酒馆里那些清醒的或者有些醉意的人侃大山，他甚至还到几十年前他跳下去的悬崖边上溜了溜，在心想着自己要是现在跳下去还能不能活着时，被旁边路过的人提醒了注意安全。  
他也曾几次路过阿基里斯的房子，或者说他曾经的房子。那房子现在是那个年轻人住着，这片土地也是归他享有。那个人有时在屋子里，也有时在屋外陪着一个小孩子玩耍。他看上去就如同这几天他听来的那样，身体健硕，也十分高大，对这里的居民也相当的友好。  
就在他觉得稍有醉意，把杯中最后一点酒喝光准备上楼时，酒馆的门开了，屋里随即响起几声欢呼声，人们向来人打招呼，问候他晚上好。那人向众人回复问候之后，在吧台谢伊身边的凳子上坐了下来，向酒保要了一杯酒。  
谢伊又向老板要了一杯，和那人搭上了话。  
“你似乎在这里很受欢迎啊？”  
那人笑了笑，“没有的事，这里所有人都很热情。你是新来到这里的吗？“  
“对，我到这里还没多长时间。”  
“嗯，看着你有些面生。你来这里做生意的吗？还是定居？我们都欢迎。”那人大大的喝了一口，杯中的液体几乎都要落下去三分之一。  
“生意。我听说这里的货物质量很好，价格也不错，就过来看看。”谢伊在他的杯子边缘抿了一口。  
“那你就来对地方了。这里的人很讲诚信，货的质量是你最不需要担心的事情。对了，我是康纳。“他向谢伊伸出了右手。  
“啊，原来你就是这里的主人。”谢伊略作吃惊的样子，握了上去。“我是哈里森，帕特里克·哈里森。”

借着考察货物质量的名头，他让康纳带着自己在达文波特转了又转，两人就这样熟络了起来。在一次酒后，两人的话题也就从生意扯到了别处。  
“哈里森先生，你是独自来的吗？“  
“是，这有什么问题么？“  
“不，只是看你的年纪，现在还在外面跑，家里人或许会担心。“  
谢伊笑了，喝光了手中的酒，又向酒保示意再上两杯。“当然担心啊，但是不出来跑怎么能让她们过得好一点呢。趁着我还跑得动，多赚一点。”  
“说的也是。”康纳接过了他递过去的一杯。  
“你呢，康纳，有家人吗？“  
“当然。不过他们最近不在这里。过段时间才回来。“  
“你的父亲呢？也还像我这样在外面跑吗？“谢伊看似随意的抿了一口杯中的酒。  
“他……他很早之前就过世了。“康纳的声音低了下去，一口气喝光了杯中的液体，向酒保招了招手，又看看谢伊。谢伊向他举了举自己几乎还是满的酒杯，摆了摆手。于是康纳示意再要一杯。  
“我和他在一些事情上有很大的分歧，直到他死也没能和解。”他接过酒保递过来的酒，又大大的喝了一口。“也许我们拥有相同的目标，但我们选择去达成那个目标的手段却大相径庭。我们……”  
“抱歉勾起你的伤心事。”谢伊突然贸然的打断了他，并尽力让自己的声音听起来带着一点歉意。  
“不，不。这都是过去的事情了。”他摆了摆手。“对了，哈里森先生，明天请你到我那里去一趟，或许我们可以谈谈之后合作的事情。”  
“没问题。”

第二天谢伊带着临时从手下人那里借来的一个账簿管理人陪同“帕特里克·哈里森”先生去了康纳的房子。  
“这是一座很不错的房子。”  
“几乎每一个来到这里的人都这么说，”康纳请他们进了门。“这其实是一位亦师亦父的人留给我的，他死后把这座房子，还有这片土地留给了我。”  
“听起来他是一个好人。”  
趁着账簿管理人向康纳和他的手下确认、核实一些数字的时候，谢伊在一层四处看了看。屋子的格局没有一点变化，变得只是装饰，他甚至还在壁炉上一个不起眼的位置发现了自己当初无聊扎在那里的洞。在墙角桌子上的一个敞口盒子里，谢伊发现了一些被烧的半毁的信件。  
“哈里森先生，如果合适的话，我想请你和我们这里各种资产的具体负责人确定一下……”康纳走了过来。  
“噢……抱歉，康纳。”谢伊指了指那个盒子，退后了一步。  
“你是说这个？”他从盒子里拿出了一小片带着烧焦痕迹的纸。“这个不要紧。这应该是阿基里斯收到的一封信，他好像还给那人写了回信，却没寄出去。后来存放这些东西的地方发生了一场火灾，就成了这个样子。从这些碎纸上也看不出什么来，如果能找到这个人的话，我倒是还想把这些东西交给他呢。”说着，他把手上那一小片焦纸递给了谢伊。  
“如果这是他生意上的伙伴，我想或许你们会认识？”康纳随口问道。  
“再次抱歉，康纳，我最近才来到这里，应该不太可能碰巧会认识这个人。”  
噢，不，他当然认识。他认得那纸上的笔迹，即使过了这么多年，即使那张纸被烧毁过，他也认得。那是他自己的笔迹，落款是他自己的名字。  
谢伊·寇马克。  
当初他在门罗死后，曾经给阿基里斯写过一封信。他想向阿基里斯说清楚里斯本发生的事情，想劝告阿基里斯就此收手，不再寻找神庙的踪迹，甚至想作为两方的中间人，探索一下有没有合作的可能性。谢伊已经记不清信中具体的词句，不过想来，在那个年纪，在那个时间，估计更多的是对阿基里斯的质疑、批评和愤怒吧。他的嘴角弯了一下，又想起刚刚康纳说的回信的事情。阿基里斯曾经想给他回信？这封信会是什么样子？会是悔悟吗？还是会像他逃离那晚一样的谴责他？还是会咒骂他杀死了肯瑟苟沃斯？如果他当时收到了这封信，现在又会是什么样子？海瑟姆会有不同的结局吗？这些他都无从知晓了。

在“哈里森”先生和达文波特的商业谈判接近尾声的时候，谢伊请了康纳陪他再一同走走。两人溜达着到了当初谢伊逃离这里的那个悬崖。正值太阳就要落入海面下的时刻，它仅剩不多的光给一切都罩上了一层昏暗的金色。海风从天那边吹过来，带着一丝腥咸的味道，海洋的味道。或许是因为康纳和那个曾经偷了阿基里斯的手稿出逃的毛头小子有些相像，谢伊从他嘴里多套出一些有关阿基里斯和海瑟姆的信息并没废太多功夫。而康纳似乎对于多“哈里森”先生这样，一位有些相同理念和理想的“朋友”很是欢迎。  
“这么块天就黑了。”谢伊看着海面上还剩一半的太阳说道。  
“是啊，时间过得很快。”  
“的确。这片土地已经独立快十年了。”海瑟姆也死了有十余年了。  
“告诉我，康纳，你觉得现在的美国怎么样？”  
“实话说……我不知道，哈里森先生。”康纳望着夕阳，想了一会。“这个国家从英国人的手中独立了，我看着最后一艘英国船驶离波士顿，岸上的人们纷纷欢呼，可在我身后，又有着成群的人在买卖奴隶。英国人走了，我以为所有的人都会获得自由，但是眼下真正自由的只有达文波特和它附近的人们。”  
“让我们抱着最好的期望吧，朋友，会越来约好的。”谢伊把手搭在了康纳的肩上，他的虎口正冲着康纳的脖颈，只要他稍微调整一下角度，只要他轻轻的动动手指……  
“你说的对，哈里森先生。只不过有时候看着这个地方，我会想，我父亲的方法是否更适合这片土地？如果当初按照他的理念执行下去，现在美国又会是什么样子？”康纳毫无察觉。“我们两个人的想法似乎没有谁的更有道理，我们谁也说不了谁。但是现在，我会继续坚持我的信念，继续我的做法，即使前面是一片黑暗。”  
谢伊没有说话，看着天边的太阳慢慢的沉到海里去。  
过了三十秒，也或许是五分钟，他轻轻的拍了拍康纳的肩膀。  
“很晚了，我们回去吧，康纳。”

他本是带着想要杀死他的决心来的。即使他现在身手大不如前，并没有十分的把握；即使海瑟姆当初让他发誓不许复仇；即使已经过了十余年。寻找先行者之盒的那么些年，他海瑟姆并没有断了联系，他们之间有着频繁的书信来往。他知道海瑟姆在回到波士顿之后如何带领圣殿骑士们清剿达文波特，他知道教团如何在海瑟姆和查尔斯这些人手下一步步壮大，他知道殖民地与英国之间越来越大的矛盾，他知道海瑟姆的手下如何一个个的被阿基里斯教出来的刺客暗杀，唯一一件不是由海瑟姆亲笔告诉谢伊的是他的死讯。从多里安那里拿到盒子之后，谢伊曾回过刚刚被大火烧过的纽约，那一次海瑟姆逼着他发誓，不允许谢伊插手达文波特刺客的事情，即使他为此丧命，也不允许谢伊复仇。即便是在被查尔斯带着他的死讯一同送来的海瑟姆的遗信中他也强调了这一点。谢伊知道他的意思。教团不能被全部消灭，它需要在殖民地留下火种，而在当时，谢伊是最好的人选。接到大团长死亡的消息后，谢伊调转了莫琳根的航向，远远的离美国而去，甚至连海瑟姆的葬礼都没有参加。  
十几年过去，大家所熟知的只是商人谢伊·寇马克，或者船长谢伊·寇马克，除了他和吉斯特暗中发展的成员，没有人知道他的另一个身份。但谢伊心却总是像缺了一块。他知道，他需要一个了结。

次日，当康纳带着他的资产管理人前去和哈里森先生进一步商定交易，却被告知哈里森先生一早就离开了时，谢伊正在一艘航向南美的船上。他并没有回看达文波特一眼，仿佛再也不会回到这个地方。


End file.
